


Intentions

by Narushika (MonkeyZero)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Get together fic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, anko and iruka are best friends, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/Narushika
Summary: “My last relationship did not end well,” Iruka said with some bitterness on his tongue. “To be specific, it ended with a massive shuriken in my back.”It's hard to trust when your last boyfriend tried to kill you, but Kakashi is a different man.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> -my tumblr is http://meow-meow-motherfckr.tumblr.com/

Iruka stood up, his shift finally over and reached for his bag. Just as he was about to swing his bag over his shoulder, he felt someone grab it from him. The presence behind his was familiar, and Iruka smiled. “Hi Kakashi.”

“You look tired,” Kakashi said. “Let me get you a drink.”

Iruka smiled, and reached out for Kakashi’s hand as they made their way to the door. He and Kakashi had been going out for about a month, getting dinner or a drink twice a week, except for that week Kakashi was gone on a mission. Iruka had never been happier, but he kept wondering when the rug was going to be pulled out from under him. Kakashi was kind to him, gentle, patient, but he also teased Iruka and sometimes made him angry (mostly at the mission desk) and kept him on his toes. In short, Kakashi was all iruka could ask for, but he doubted he was all Kakashi could ask for. Kakashi was a famous Jounin, known everywhere, while Iruka was a schoolteacher. He knew his job was important, and Kakashi didn’t seem bothered by Iruka’s chunin status, but the fact remained that he and Kakashi operated on vastly different levels.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Kakashi said, swinging his arm over Iruka’s shoulder. 

“I just need that drink,” Iruka said with a laugh. “Long day.” 

Kakashi hummed and walked him to the bar where he ordered for them and found two seats. “Hopefully this will make you smile,” Kakashi said, sliding a drink towards Iruka. “You’ve got the nicest smile.” 

Iruka smiled, but looked down at the bar, avoiding Kakashi’s one bare eye. He felt Kakashi’s fingers on his chin. Kakashi tilted Iruka’s head up and gently brushed his thumb over Iruka’s bottom lip. “Let me see that smile,” he said.

“Well aren’t you one smooth motherfucker Kakashi,” The voice was Anko’s, and she wasted no time pushing herself between them. She took Kakashi’s drink and took a deep sip. “You’d better be treating my boy right. I’d like to hear your intentions.”

“Anko…” Iruka said.

“A reasonable demand,” Kakashi said as he reclaimed his glass. “I only have the best of intentions with our Iruka here.”

“Well you’d better not get him too drunk,” Anko said. “If you hurt him, I’ll come for you.”

“I would hate for that to happen,” Kakashi said with a laugh. “You can be quite frightening.”

“Yes, and you should remember it,” Anko said. She walked away with Kakashi’s drink to join Yugao at their table.

“So Kakashi,” Iruka said, turning back to Kakashi. “What exactly are your intentions with me?”

“For now, buying you a drink,” Kakashi said. “More long term, I want to be the person who makes you smile.”

“We’ll see,” Iruka said with a grin.

 

After an hour or more of drinks, jokes and banter, Kakashi walked Iruka home.

“You know I do know the way,” Iruka said with a laugh. “It’s not like I’m drunk.” He was somewhat buzzed, but still in control of his faculties. 

“Well there was something I wanted to say to you,” Kakashi said. His arm was around Iruka’s waist, and when they reached the front door of Iruka’s building, Iruka turned around to look at him. To his surprise, Iruka saw that Kakashi’s mask was down. He was just as attractive as Iruka had always imagined, a soft look on his face. “I’d like to make you mine,” Kakashi said, reaching up to stroke Iruka’s cheek. Iruka leaned into the touch, but didn’t speak. 

“You’re a good sweet talker, Kakashi,” Iruka said with a smile. 

“I try,” Kakashi said with a smile. “Have I charmed you enough to get a kiss?”

Iruka looked up at Kakashi’s face, his lips parted. Kakashi leaned in slowly, waiting for Iruka to close the distance. Iruka so desperately wanted to, wanted to feel his lips against Kakashi’s. He leaned in until his lips brushed against Kakashi’s, and then, without a word, twisted out of Kakashi’s arm, ran into his building and slammed the door.

“Iruka!” Kakashi called, standing in the cold with his arms empty.

 

“How was your hot date?” Anko asked, throwing herself on the couch beside Kakashi. It was just the two of them in the jounin lounge, and Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha and no doubt avoiding his team.

“Fine,” Kakashi said as he flipped his page.

“When’s the next one then?” Anko demanded.

“Never,” Kakashi said with a shrug.

“Why?” Anko asked. “You didn’t just sleep with him and drop him did you? Because I will kill you.”

“I have no doubt you would,” Kakashi said, never looking up from the book. “And it’s nothing like that. Iruka is a polite person. I’m quite sure he simply didn’t know how to say he didn’t like me. But I’m not stupid, and I know when to leave someone alone.”

“He said he doesn’t like you?” Anko demanded.

Kakashi finally put his book down and glared at her. “Not in as many words,” he said. “I kissed him and you would have thought it was the worst thing to ever happen. He practically teleported away.”

Anko frowned, then said, “That doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t like you.”

Kakashi snorted. “What else could it mean?” he demanded. “Some convoluted form of foreplay?”

“Look, I know Iruka,” Anko said. “It’s more complicated than that. Just please talk to him. Talk to him once and I’ll never bother you about it again.” Kakashi picked his book back up and returned to his place.

 

Iruka left the classroom to see a familiar white-haired jounin leaning on the fence holding a take-out bag from Ichiraku’s. “Dinner?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka smiled and reached out for Kakashi’s hand as he lead him to his apartment. When they got to Iruka’s kitchen, they heated up the ramen and sat at the table, eating in silence. Kakashi did make a point of pulling his mask down and letting Iruka see him as he was. When both of their bowls were washed and dried, Iruka motioned for Kakashi to take a seat on the couch.

“I realize I must have hurt you,” Iruka said, looking at his knees. “I wanted you to kiss me, I did, but I freaked out a little.” He looked up at Kakashi with a watery smile. “I know I’ve kept you hanging, going so slow. I am interested, I just need time.”

“Time is good,” Kakashi said. “I’ve had a lot of flings that start fast and end faster. I want this to last between us. If that means going slow, you set the pace.” Kakashi paused, then said, “Is there a reason you’re so nervous about this?” Unlike Kakashi Iruka was open to others. He gave his love freely, making connections to others without questioning motives. Kakashi had not expected Iruka to be so reluctant to let a partner in.

“My last relationship did not end well,” Iruka said with some bitterness on his tongue. “To be specific, it ended with a massive shuriken in my back.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you and Mizuki were involved.”

Iruka nodded. “He wanted to keep it quiet. I thought he was nervous of being judged, but it turned out he had a fiancee the whole time.” He paused to take a breath. “You’re so kind to me, and I know I should trust you, but Mizuki was kind too--in the beginning. He was different to me than he was with others at first, and then it fell apart. He liked to cause me pain. At first I thought it was all on accident--that he didn’t know his words would hurt me the way they did, that he misunderstood when I said no, that he couldn’t control his anger. But looking back--everything he did was intentional to cause me as much pain as he could.”

Iruka looked back down at his hands. “You’re a different man, but sometimes it’s hard to remember that.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi said carefully. “I’m not Mizuki, but I won’t be perfect for you. When I’m angry I sometimes say the thing that will hurt the most, I’ve been manipulative, I can be a ruthless assassin, and I have a tendency to say what’s on my mind without thinking how it might sound to others.” Kakashi took a deep breath. “And of those things are decent cause for you to walk away from this, and I’m sure I will hurt you somewhere along the way. But what I can say is that I will never intentionally hurt you. The way I act to you now, that’s how I want to treat you for as long as you are in my life. I think you deserve far better than me, but if you would give me the chance I will do everything I can to be someone you can trust.”

“I know you Kakashi,” Iruka said with a smile. “I know you can be insensitive and you act like you don’t care. It scares me that you could hurt me so easily, but you’re the one I fell for, and I don’t want to deny myself that, not because of Mizuki. I want you in my life, but I have to warn you it won’t be easy for either of us.”

Kakashi laughed and draped his arm behind Iruka’s shoulder. “If I wanted easy, I’d probably have to look into a different line of work.”

Iruka laughed as well, and turned to Kakashi. “If you kiss me now, I promise I won’t run,” Iruka said, snaking his hands up Kakashi’s chest to grip at his shoulders. 

“In that case…” Kakashi said, gripping Iruka’s hips. “It would be my pleasure.” He leaned in to kiss Iruka--soft and sweet until Iruka gave him a small bite on the lower lip and deepened the kiss. Kakashi pulled their bodies together and let Iruka set the pace: passionate yet unhurried. Iruka seemed to melt into his arms, and true to his word, he stayed right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
